Prior art magnetoresistance-effect magnetic sensors are disclosed illustratively in Japanese Patent Publication No. Sho 5067/1982 and in Japanese Patent Publication No. Sho 41335/1979, among others. As is well known, magnetoresistivity decreases in inverse proportion to temperature rise. For this reason, prior art magnetoresistance-effect magnetic sensors are not reliable at high temperatures. Illustratively, these sensors are incapable of yielding effective outputs in temperature ranges exceeding 70.degree. C.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a magnetoresistance-effect magnetic sensor that ensures an effective output in a high temperature atmosphere by compensating for the decrease in magnetoresistivity caused by temperature rise.